A person with a hearing impairment may be deaf to certain frequencies potentially limiting the person's ability to fully realize information contained in audio data. For example, listening to music rich in high frequencies may be less enjoyable to a person who is partially or completely deaf to some or all of those high frequencies.
Mobile devices typically include a mechanism for providing haptic feedback. For example, a mobile phone may include a motor, e.g., a piezoelectric motor, for providing haptic feedback to a user of the mobile device.